


Take

by ozsaur



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: slashfest, Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 Conversion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John starts to change, he begins to sense things like never before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moonassassin).



> Written for slashfest. Prompt: During Conversion, being turned into a bug heightens John's senses and Rodney is giving off pheromones attracting John to him.
> 
> Spoilers for Conversion.

John had six hours before he had to check in with Beckett. He could do a lot in six hours. He was feeling too good, too energized, to even think about sitting around his quarters or doing paperwork until his next check in with the doctor.

Ronon probably wouldn't be up for a work out, not after John had run him into the ground earlier that morning. For once, it was Ronon who had quit first, after dragging at John's heels the last two laps. Damn, it had felt amazing to not be the one falling behind for a change. As he left the infirmary, John didn't try to hide the silly grin on his face, in spite of the weird looks a couple of nurses gave him as they walked past him.

On impulse, John took several running steps down the corridor, three of them along the wall which he used to kick off of, leaping high up so that his hands slapped against the ceiling. It was quite a drop back down, but John landed lightly on his feet. That kind of fall should have hurt like hell, but he walked away with a skip in his step.

Sparring with Teyla hadn't slowed him down either. He had rarely gotten the better of Teyla, and watching her work hard to keep up with him had done his heart good. He wanted to go another round with her, pit his strength against her quickness, but he wasn't sure Teyla would be interested in seeing him again, not after that kiss. She probably wasn't in the gym, anyway. He'd given her a real workout for a change and she was probably off somewhere, sulking in private. Or maybe she was upset that he hadn't done more than kiss her.

It was getting close to lunch and he should probably eat, but the thought of facing the mess hall made his stomach roll. Breakfast hadn't been bad, so much as bland and uninteresting. It had been like making himself eat cardboard. In spite of his hunger, the food had held little appeal and he had barely touched any of it. He should probably tell Beckett, but loss of appetite wasn't all that unusual considering what was usually served in the mess hall.

And he hadn't exactly lost his appetite. Hunger still gnawed at him, not the usual ache in his gut, but a weird craving for something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Doing a few quick boxing moves, he headed to the transporter that would take him to the mess hall. He wasn't sure what he wanted to eat, but maybe once he got there, he'd be able to figure out what he was craving. Then he'd round up a few Marines and train for a while, work off some of this excess energy.

That was the plan until an odd tickling sensation filled the back of his throat. There was pressure behind his cheekbones and between his brows, not exactly painful, but the suddenness made him stop in his tracks.

Confused, he stood there, turning his head from side to side, trying to pick up something just on the edge of his perceptions. He breathed deep, but whatever it was, it eluded him. It wasn't dangerous though, of that he was certain.

No, it wasn't a threat, but it was intriguing. Tantalizing. Slowly, he walked toward the transporter, that weird pressure building behind his cheekbones, feeling like he was being tugged along by his nose.

Once he reached the transporter, he felt the hair on the nape of his neck stand up. Closing his eyes, he let the sensations fill his head. It wasn't quite a scent, more like something reaching in and touching him. Teasing him. But if it was a scent, it was so faint, that whatever it was had to be long gone. For some reason, the thought of this object being far out of his reach, pissed him off.

Focusing on the area nearest the transporter, he inhaled slowly, steadily, feeling another wave of sensation cascade over his skin. The scent, or whatever it was, seemed familiar somehow. His mouth began to water when he thought of what it might be. It was good; he knew he was going to like it, once he tracked it down.

He left the area near the transporter, following where the scent seemed to be leading. Just ahead was a cross corridor and John could hear voices just around the corner. He didn't recognize Rodney's voice until he peeked around the corner.

Rodney was standing there talking with a woman in a white lab coat, pointing emphatically at the data pad she was holding. John leaned his shoulder against the wall and studied them. Could it be the woman's perfume? Only if she had drenched herself in it; that would be the only way John could still smell it from several yards away and long after she had left the transporter area.

When the woman turned and left, walking back toward the labs, John pushed off the wall and headed toward Rodney. It was getting stronger, goosebumps shivered over his skin. Rodney spotted him and grinned.

"Colonel! Just the person I was looking for. I'm on my way to lunch--" John gripped his arms, shoved him against the wall. Ignoring Rodney's yelp, he buried his face in the crook of Rodney's neck.

Damn, he smelled fantastic. Rodney always had. But there was something new underlying his warm and familiar scent. Something that made John want to stay there all day, rubbing against his body, wrapping that scent around himself and getting his all over Rodney.

Being shoved hard enough that his back hit the wall across from Rodney, surprised him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rodney glanced around, and lowered his voice. "We're in public! This goes against everything you said to me."

Rodney looked furious, but John had always thought Rodney looked cute when he was angry. John pushed off the wall, and moved toward him, but Rodney was already backing down the corridor.

"Rodney, we need to talk."

"Oh my God, there is something wrong with you."

Rodney was still moving away so that there were several strides between them. John closed the distance in one leap, wrapping both arms around Rodney, pinning his arms to his sides. Rodney opened his mouth, probably to yell at him, so John quickly sealed the noise in by covering Rodney's mouth with his own.

At the first taste of Rodney's mouth, John was lost. He couldn't think any more, and didn't want to. This was a much better way to spend the next few hours than sparring with Ronon or training with the Marines. He could feel the buzz against his lips as Rodney tried to speak, and he savored that as much as the sweetness of his mouth. Finally, Rodney went quiet, leaning into John and balling his fists into John's shirt.

Lights seemed to go off in his head as he deepened the kiss. This is what he'd been craving. This is what he'd been wanting.

Rodney pulled out of the kiss with a obscene smacking sound that made John want even more. "John," Rodney said, breathing a little hard, "John, we can't do this here." John tried to press closer, but Rodney gave him a firm shake. "We need to go somewhere private."

Private. Yes, a dark, quiet place where he could be alone with Rodney and take his time.

Seeing him hesitate, Rodney took his chance and shifted his grip from John's shirt to his arm. Before he knew it, he was being hauled down the corridor, around the corner and into the transporter.

He liked that Rodney had taken the initiative. It meant that he didn't have to think, didn't have to do anything but lick a path up the side of Rodney's neck to his ear. Rodney growled and smacked John's chest with his free hand before tapping the screen for their destination. John tried to steer Rodney into the corner of the transporter because it was as private a place as any, but Rodney was a wily bastard and had John out the door as soon as they swished open.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, John," Rodney muttered, as he towed John into his room. This was much better; they were alone and--

He was transfixed. It was everywhere, all around him, heating his skin and tingling over his tongue. Only part of it registered as scent, faint but rich and intoxicating. There was more to it, lighting up all his senses and making him want to fall to his knees and yowl like a love sick cat. He wanted to rub against everything in sight and Rodney's bed seemed like a really good place to start.

Then Rodney was there looking mouth-watering in his dark gray t-shirt. "What kind of game are you playing, Sheppard? What were you trying to do out there, prove that you're an even bigger idiot than I ever thought you were?"

While Rodney rattled on, John tilted his head and listened to the cadence of his voice, feeling it almost like a caress. Rodney was careful to keep his distance, yet John could smell him, could almost taste the bitter edge of anger underlying the more lush top notes.

Rodney snapped his fingers, irritably. "Are you even listening to me? What is wrong with you? You've spent months keeping me at arms length and now all of a sudden, you've done a complete turn around. You're either the biggest hypocrite from here to the Milky Way, or you've been exposed to something that's made you as randy as a mink with half the common sense."

Rodney. John stalked toward Rodney keeping between him and the door. Rodney's eyes had gone wide and his hands up in a half defensive, half calming gesture as he backed away.

"John? You really don't want this. If we get caught--"

The back of Rodney's knees hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled down on the mattress with a surprised grunt. John straddled Rodney's legs, leaned down and pressed his face into the crook of Rodney's neck. He breathed deeply, the scent making his mouth water uncontrollably.

It had been months since he had touched Rodney like this, not since the day before they boarded the Daedalus for the return trip to Atlantis from Earth. Licking Rodney's collar bone, he couldn't think of a single stupid reason why he'd told Rodney they couldn't fuck any more. He must have been as brain damaged as Rodney sometimes accused him of being to have denied himself something so delightful and necessary.

Snuffling along the line of Rodney's throat, John found that spot right below his ear and inhaled. Rodney had always smelled so good, but there was more to his warm scent now, added layers and grace notes that made John's head spin. Pushing Rodney's shirt up, he stropped his face back and forth across Rodney's chest, wanting to get as much of Rodney's scent on him as he could.

"Hey, quit that, you haven't shaved," Rodney said, pulling at his hair.

Grinning, John licked at the pinkened skin. Rodney's fingers loosened, then started teasing through John's hair, tugging one moment then digging in and massaging his scalp the next. Almost purring, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back into Rodney's hands.

"This is such a bad idea, but I don't care," Rodney whispered. "I've missed you so much, you sorry excuse for a closet-case. You can't even get that part right, the way you flirt with everything on two legs, male or female. The only person you're really fooling is yourself."

John turned his face so he could nuzzle Rodney's palm, then nipped the meaty part just below his thumb. He didn't listen to what Rodney was saying, he just needed to hear his voice. The throaty moan was enough and so was the little sound Rodney made as John sucked his thumb into his mouth.

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back looking up as Rodney yanked his shirt off. John almost laughed because the problem of getting Rodney out of his clothes had been solved for him before he'd even realized it was a problem. He just lay back and let Rodney get them both naked, listening to Rodney's mutterings as he tossed their clothing in every direction not caring where their clothes went, as long as it was out of his way.

Then Rodney was on the bed, shifting John around until they were on their sides, wrapped around each other and kissing deep and frantic, like the very last time when they had been on Earth. John hated that thought. Rodney was his. He would be damned if he gave Rodney up again. Anyone who tried to take him away was going to get the message loud and clear.

Pulling out of the kiss, John turned his head and bit Rodney's shoulder, hard. Rodney yelled, his hands clawing and slapping John's back. John ignored Rodney's attempts at dislodging him, pleased that he would carry evidence of his possession of Rodney on his own back. Rolling, he pinned Rodney to the bed, sucking and biting down until there was the faintest taste of copper in his mouth. He finally let go, tracing the indentions in Rodney's skin with the tip of his tongue.

That's when Rodney grabbed him by the hair and jerked him back. "You maniac! You hurt me!"

John ducked his head down, not caring that he left more than a few hairs behind in Rodney's fist. He found another spot right above a nipple and bit down, worrying the flesh with his teeth. When he was satisfied with the mark, he worked his way down to Rodney's nipple and took it in his mouth.

"I swear to god, John, if you bite me again, I'm going to knock your teeth out. Especially there, because I like my nipples just the way they are."

John smiled and lifted up so he could look at the marks. They were already starting to turn from red to dark purple. Rodney belonged to him and he wanted everyone to know it.

Rodney didn't look too happy and his scent had developed a sour quality that John found distressing. He tried to kiss Rodney, but he turned his face away so John sucked on his earlobe instead. John moved his hand down Rodney's chest, encircling his hard-on.

"You mauled me, John. I'm going to have to see Carson and get this cleaned. Do you know how filthy the human mouth is? If you think... that I'm, oh... oh... Wait, you're distracting me. What was I... oh... Right there. Right... there..."

John breathed deep, glad that the sour note was almost completely gone. Another stroke of his hand and Rodney smelled just as delectable as before. John wanted to taste every inch of him and started with the wet tip of his cock. One lick and the burst of flavor on his tongue sent a wave of heat flaring over his body.

He took Rodney into his mouth, trying to go down as far as he could. Rodney tasted fantastic, but it wasn't enough. He needed to get closer, needed to make Rodney his completely.

With a last suck, he released Rodney's cock from his mouth. Rodney wasn't thrilled about this development until John sat up and reached into the bedside table for the lube. Without a word, Rodney pulled his knees up and open. John nearly fumbled the tube, making Rodney laugh a little. It was good to see him like this, vulnerable and so beautiful. And happy.

Kissing the inside of his knee, John slicked his fingers and began to prepare Rodney. He was so tight, but there was little resistance. Rodney wanted this too, wanted John. He moaned at every careful stroke of John's fingers. By the time he was finished, they were both shaking.

"Please, John, now."

Taking Rodney's hips in his hands, he pushed forward, guiding himself in. Rodney held onto his shoulders, holding him steady as he sank all the into welcoming heat. He was inside Rodney, but Rodney was all around him, his eyes never leaving John's face. For one moment, they remained poised, but the moment couldn't last.

John didn't want this to end, but his body had other plans. He pulled out then thrust back into the tight grip of Rodney's body. Rodney groaned and John did too. It had been months, but their bodies moved together in a sweet and familiar rhythm.

There was heat everywhere their bodies touched. Heat was building up inside him, pooling at the base of his spine. He looked down at where their bodies were joined, then shifted so he could get his hand around Rodney's cock. He groaned at the touch, crying out John's name as his come spattered over his belly. John shuddered as heat crashed over him and through him, emptying into Rodney.

* * *

John pulled his t-shirt over his head then checked his watch. He still had an hour or so before his appointment with Beckett, plenty of time to go to his room and shower. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay in this room, curled up with Rodney and wait until he was ready for another round. John grinned at the thoroughly wrecked bed and Rodney sprawled in it.

His gaze lingered over the purpling marks on Rodney's chest. A few other bruises had been added over the past few hours, but those had been unintentional. Picking the blanket up off the floor, John covered Rodney. He was thinking clearly now, probably for the first time in a months. As soon as Beckett figured out what the retrovirus was doing to him and fixed it, he was going to have a long talk with Rodney.

The End


End file.
